deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Rena Ryugu (When They Cry) vs. Harry Warden (My Bloody Valentine) Rematch
My first season had a lot of interesting fights including weasels fighting Big Smoke and a carnivorous hippo against an ape-man but the penultimate episode stands out as my closest fight to date. These two went back and forth with who would win with their anime and remake appearances until finally the slasher villains lost once more to the virtual psychos. Today, we're going to bring back these two whose reigns of terror were influenced by local beliefs and make this fight even more close with the mamga and original movie versions to see who is... The Deadliest Warrior! Rena Ryugu, Hinamizawa's cleaver girl who killed to protect her father and held her school hostage over an alien theory! Harry Warden, Valentine Bluffs' mentally scarred boy who grew up to start his own killing spree to ensure his girlfriend was truly his! Rena Ryugu (When They Cry) "You were lying...Friend's don't hide things from each other, do they?" Bio:A Hinamizawa resident who moved to Ibaraki in her childhood and was driven into a frenzy by her mother divorcing her father, vandalizing her school and attacking other students, Rena Ryugu was put in a hospital and started scratching at her neck because she believed she had maggots. Therapy couldn't get rid of her belief in Oyashiro-sama who she claimed saved her but after returning to the village, she joined a club and was happy playing games with her friends. But when her father got a new lover and she discovered her plot with her actual boyfriend, she took matters into her own hands and murdered the Yakuza couple before her friends helped her hide the bodies. Unfortunately Miyo gave her a notebook which she started believing in and eventually held her school hostage over the theory in it. Primary:Nata Rena uses this 15 inch and 1.2 pound cleaver with a hook on the bladed end and a blunt end to break wooden desks and it's likely going to be fatal if it hits the head. Secondary:Improvised Firebomb Rena is a big fan of using makeshift explosives such as filling a room with at least five-liter gasoline cans and using a Zippo lighter to burn anyone inside alive. Special:Hacksaw Rena uses this 12 inch and lightweight metal blade with a wooden handle at the end to cut through body's bones but it can double as an improvised weapon. Harry Warden (My Bloody Valentine) "Sarah, be my bloody valentine! Daddy's gone away, Harry Warden made you pay..." Bio:The tale of Harry Warden is known throughout Valentine Bluffs as a man who was trapped by an explosion in a mine with several others and became a cannibalistic maniac to survive. He got out and murdered the supervisors responsible for causing the accident by leaving for the Valentine's Day Dance and before being sent to an asylum, vowed that he would start killing again if the town ever brought back the event. While he died there, Axel Palmer who watched the miner kill his father, took up his mining helmet with light and used it to cover his own killing spree in the days leading up to the newly brought back event. It was canceled but the youngsters made their own near the mines and he continues his murders, seemingly in a mad attempt to win Sarah over completely and kill his rival T.J. Hanniger. Primary:Pickaxe Harry uses this 36 inch and 2.5 pound two-sided weapon to stab through people's bodies for killing or dragging purposes and it was originally used for breaking up stone. Secondary:Nailgun Harry's improvised tool weighs 7.25 pounds and is only effective at point blank range but it fires 3 inch nails that can kill a man with two shots to rhe head. Special:Bowie Knife Harry uses this 14 inch and 0.9 pound blade as a last-resort weapon for stabbing people with a clip-point but it can cut through bone as well if needed. X-Factors Physicality:Harry Warden beat T.J. in a fistfight and can shove a shower head through a girl's head, can catch up to victims and maintain his balance on a moving mine car, and take hits from blunt objects and cut his own arm off after it got stuck under rocks. Rena Ryugu has knocked her older friends to the ground with a punch and catch several falling plates before they hit the ground along with surviving a baseball bat beating that killed Mion in past timelines and can leap into the air in this one. Experience:Harry Warden has never had to work for a kill most of the time but he offed at least nine people over the course of a couple days. He did have two brief fights with T.J. that he arguably won with the second one being armed and his pickaxe against his foe's shovel. Rena Ryugu beat up three male students with a baseball bat, killed Rina and Teppei with weapons who were both Yakuza, overpowered Rika Furude while she had a mop, and beat Keiichi Maebara in a rooftop battle with her nata while he was using a baseball bat. Tactics:Harry Warden can stalk people through windows or sneak up on them and use the environment to kill like with pots of boiling water or frighten like turning off lights. He even disabled an escape route and faked his death but he has a habit of taking out stuff that keeps locations from collapsing and getting his pickaxe stuck in combat. Rena Ryugu can trick adults into following her or leaving an area and evade police detection while preparing her school timebomb trap and entering it later. She's taken Teppei and Keiichi by surprise with stealth and fake timebombs but she has a habit of scratching at her neck that could lead to her death if she doesn't keep her cool. Notes Voting ends on November 19th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs and decent grammar to count. The fight takes place in a section of Hinamizawa abandoned due to the inhabitants going to the Cotton Drifting where Rena has set up a firebomb trap and Axel has been in the village for a week due to a trip with friends. Other characters will be mentioned in the story but will have no effect on the outcome and are possibly already dead... To further clarify, this is manga Atonement Arc Rena, I only used the anime image because I couldn't find a good manga image of her casual outfit, and original movie Harry Warden. The Battle Hinamizawa Village, Japan Night of the Cotton Drifting 11:00 PM While most of the village was at the festival, two people stayed at home and made a phone call with each other. The tone of the conversation was obviously friendly at first but devolved into the descriptions of the murders of several people, Keiichi Maebara, Mion Sonozaki, and Sarah Mercer. The two villagers were bot murdered with a pickaxe, the girl stabbed in the chest and the boy in the head before their hearts were cut out and placed in chocolate boxes. The visitor was found with a broken arm and her head smashed in with a blunt object before her body was cut up and left in her temporary home's fridge. They both agreed to meet at a currently unoccupied part of the village and it would soon be clear why as two figures with murderous intent walked up to the site. The girl in white clothes and a chef hat flipped her Zippo lighter off and pulled out her nata with her hacksaw in a temporary sheath on her back. The man wore all black with a mining helmet and blinding light, gripping his pickaxe tightly with both hands while his nailgun and bowie knife stayed at his hips. "I was almost worried you were going to keep trying to pass your lies off on me." Rena Ryugu spoke with a bitter tone despite her deranged smile as Harry Warden marched towards her at a steady pace. "But at least you're an enemy who admits his true nature, now let me help "reunite" you with your love." The cleaver girl laughed maniacally as she rushed towards the murderous miner who barely blocked the nata's swing with his pickaxe's head. Harry freed one hand and swung his fist at Rena's head but she easily dodged and once more, put him on the defensive as he blocked swing after swing of the blade before getting another opening. The murderous miner's arm collided with the cleaver girl's stomach and knocked her on her side onto the ground as he raised his pickaxe and brought it down on the dirt path. Ryugu had rolled out of the way and slammed her nata's blunt end onto Warden's back who took the blow and ripped his weapon out of the ground before going for another blow. Rena dodged again but this time used the opening caused by her foe staggering forwards from the force and brought her weapon's blade down on the handle, the wood was cut through like butter by steel. The cleaver girl attempted to hack into the murderous miner's face next but he managed to hold the nata back with what little remained of his pickaxe, the two head points and a stick. Warden reached for his waist and Ryugu didn't notice in the struggle before a nailgun was pressed up to her shoulder and the trigger was pulled. Shunk! Harry watched her fall back, screaming in pain with a nail in her bleeding arm, before dropping the improvised tool and going in for the kill with his signature weapon which found itself stuck on its counterpart. The cleaver girl yanked the pickaxe out of the murderous miner's hands with her nata before winding him with a punch to the gut and yanking his mask off. In her haste to get a death blow, Warden had gripped her good arm before she could get that fatal swing and squeezed the wrist until she was forced to let go of the blade. Both had lost their signature weapons but Rena noticed that Harry, no, Axel Palmer, had taken out his bowie knife with a sadistic look in his eyes that told her that her death would not be quick. The murderous miner had given her enough time to pull out her hacksaw and kept the blade from stabbing her with her body cutting tool, luckily, the cleaver girl appeared to be matching her foe's strength. Ryugu kicked him in the shin, making him wobble unsteadily from the force, before Warden attempted to disembowl her, once more, her speed narrowly saved her life. Both weren't used to these blades but Harry kept her blocking until he got the opportunity to tackle her to the ground and was going to drive the bowie knife into her heart before Rena's hacksaw sliced into his chest. The cleaver girl started cutting deeper and applied more pressure as the murderous Axel actually yelled in pain for once as he was being carved open. Warden finally knocked the blade out of her hands and away from him but before he could use the knife on Ryugu, she retrieved her nata an slashed the side of his head and knocked him off her. Rena got up to see if her foe was still alive and noticed that the helmet had only made her cut a shallow one, something that morbidly amused her, before Harry lunged at her legs on his knees. The murderous miner missed and landed on his wounded chest which stung from contact with the dirt before the cleaver girl stomped hard onto his hand and grinded it into the path with her boot. Ryugu merrily walked over to a nearby house as Warden got up filled with rage and found his pickaxe again which he threw in a vain attempt to hit her although it merely landed in the sliding door. Harry painfully got back to his feet to retrieve his signature weapon and kill this victim who was mocking him with every action and scanned the living room for any sign of Rena which there wasn't. The cleaver girl's shadow was visible through the bedroom door and Axel the slasher carefully approaced the entrance before yanking it open and bringing his pickaxe down with full force. "You're going to be a really bloody Valentine's gift!" Warden got his weapon stuck in an alarm clock and dresser as Ryugu lazily dodged and stepped out of the room as he struggled furiously to free it until he noticed a gasoline can and fluid on the floor. And she tossed a Zippo lighter behind her. Rena barely got away with that and managed to avoid getting lit on fire but the explosion knocked her face-first in the dirt as Harry came stumbling out in complete agony with the flames roasting his already wounded flesh. The murderous miner rolled around in a panic and finally put the flames out before the cleaver girl's nata slammed onto his hand and hacked it off. Warden was just an extremely terrified Axel at this point with a clearly deranged Ryugu pulling his helmet off as she knneled over his torso with a smile as sharp as her raised blade. "You know, I do feel bad for killing her but I needed to see if you could actually feel the pain you caused Rena, Rika,...and Satoko. You're a bad person, Axel, not only do you only care about killing people under the guise of your local legend to keep your girlfriend to yourself but then you won't even acknowledge it. How pathetic to see you squirming and begging for your life, there's got to be something wrong with your head like miss Takano's notebook showed Hinamizawa's problems...SO I'LL OPEN IT AND FIND OUT!" Axel Palmer screamed in horror right as maniacal laughter and Rena swinging the nata onto his forehead filled the last moments of his life, causing crimson fluids to flow onto the dirt path. The cleaver girl kept on hacking away at his head as she and her weapon got increasingly more bloodstained until she could not only see both halves of his head but the ground underneath. Finally satisfied with her atonement for her friend's deaths, she lay on her back and relaxed for a moment as her injuries ached before the Okinomiya police cars pulled up to a horrorshow... Winner:Rena Ryugu Expert's Opinion Rena Ryugu is victorious in this battle of killers influenced by local beliefs due to a better primary and secondary weapon along with being more experienced and smarter in tactics. Harry Warden's only advantages were a better special weapon and slightly better physicality although strength was still close and he was definitely slower. Rematch Information The original battle was much better than the first fight of the season and had several great votes. While it is fondly remembered as one of the closest fights on the wiki, Harry Warden never used improvised dynamite and the Higurashi Outbreak and Kai timelines don't really work together for Rena Ryugu. Category:Blog posts